


star stickers

by bluebellesie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, RIP, Romance, THEYRE IN LOVE SUSAN, Tickling, lance falls off the bed, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellesie/pseuds/bluebellesie
Summary: "You, actually," Keith whispers.Lance blinks. "Me?""The most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen." A faint pink hue settles over his cheeks, but he doesn't look away from ocean blue. "Hunk is definitely a majestic piece of art that deserves to be in all the museums, but to me, it's... it's you."





	star stickers

**Author's Note:**

> " I dare you to write a story taking place at 3 am "

"Keith."

"Hm."

"What do you miss the most?"

It's quiet for a few moments. Keith thinks about the question. Lance waits.

"What do I miss..." Keith murmurs, "from Earth?"

"Yeah."

Keith opens his eyes. Beside him, Lance lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling that he had decorated in glow-in-the-dark star stickers they had found in an Earth-themed alien shop. His face is expressionless, like the clear surface of an undisturbed lake, and his thumb rubs circles into Keith's palm, which rests against his bare chest.

A frown appears on Keith's face, and he shrugs, scooting closer to rest his cheek against Lance's shoulder. "I don't know. My motorcycle?"

A low chuckle resonates throughout Lance's chest, and Keith feels him vibrate against him. He's warm.

"I mean..." Lance pauses, and Keith looks up at him. They're both quiet, and they could hear the faint sound of Hunk snoring from the room next door. The star stickers cast a faint glow over everything in the room, causing Lance to look almost ethereal.

"What makes you happy?" he finishes. Keith blinks, then purses his lips as he lowers his gaze. He had subconsciously started tracing Lance's chest softly with a finger.

He thinks about it again, then nods with more definition, "My motorcycle."

After a moment, Lance snorts. "Oh, Keith," he laughs, lifting his hand up and kissing him across the knuckles. Keith feels his cheeks flush, and he hunches his shoulders, grumbling.

"What's wrong with that?" he snaps. "What, did you expect me to say family Christmases? I don't have a family, Lance."

"I never said anything was wrong with that," Lance says, dropping their hands back to his chest. A soft smile graces his lips, and his eyes slide closed. "Shh. I don't want to fight. Too tired."

"Then go to sleep, dumbass," Keith grumbles, but his shoulders relax, and he sinks deeper into Lance's side.

Lance peeks at him from the corner of his eye. "But I'm talking to you, my love."

A small smile appears on Keith's lips. He knew Lance could see it, but he didn't care. "What happened to you getting your must-needed beauty sleep?"

Lance grins, turning his head to bump his nose against Keith's forehead, earning a small laugh. "You are the exception, darling."

"You're so cliché," Keith says, lifting his head to meet Lance's gaze. Dopey smiles grace both of their faces, and they most likely looked disgusting to anyone that could've seen them.

(An image of Pidge crosses his mind, sticking her tongue out and making a gagging noise whenever she was in the same room as them.)

"Only for you, pumpkin pie!" Lance sings, then giggles when Keith's nose wrinkles.

"'Pumpkin pie'?" he quotes. "We're getting into foods now?"

Lance sends him a wink. "That's not the only thing I'm getting into."

A sharp kick to his shin has Lance yelping into the pillow, Keith holding him down to avoid waking the others. Despite what Allura said, the walls weren't exactly the best at blocking noise. Maybe 'soundproof' had a different meaning in Altean.

(They learned just how un-soundproof the walls were the hard way. Both Pidge and Hunk are forever scarred.)

When Keith eventually let Lance go, the other boy gives him a grumpy pout, sticking his lower lip out as far as it could go. Keith snorts, flicking him on the forehead before laying back down, stretching his arms up above his head innocently.

Lance, grumbling, rolls onto his back, crossing his arms. "First you mutilate my leg, then you try to suffocate me-"

"Your leg is fine," Keith scoffs.

Lance whips his head around to glare at him, then yanks the sheets up to stick out the aforementioned leg, pointing his toes toward the ceiling. "It's bruised! The perfect skin has perished! It's ruptured! Ruined!"

"Please," Keith snorts. He makes a grabby motion with his fingers. "Let me see it, drama queen. I'll kiss it better."

"My hero," Lance grumbles sarcastically, but there's a small smile on his lips as he sticks his foot into Keith's face.

Keith sends him a look, then gently takes hold of his ankle. He makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Oh boy," he drones, "wow, I dunno, doc, this seems pretty bad, we might need to borrow Shiro's prosthetic. There's nothing else to say, doc, it's unrepairable, it's ruined."

Lance muffles a cackle, covering his mouth with the blanket. His eyes are twinkling as he looks at Keith, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "That was horrible, you are horrible, I can't believe my babe's a monster. _Babe_."

Keith grins at him, gripping his ankle a little tighter. Before Lance can react, he pulls his leg closer, lifting his fingers to the bottom of his foot, and tickles him.

Lance's following screech was unavoidable, along with his sudden kick before falling off the bed in his haste to get away from Keith's wiggling fingers. He lands on the floor with a loud thump, nearly taking the bedside lamp down with him. A squawk, noisy and undignified, pierces the air loud enough to hurt his ears. Despite the threat of waking up everyone in the castle, Keith couldn't hold in his laughter, throwing his head back and cackling, unable to breath as he watches Lance flounder on the ground before sitting up, glaring at him with the most dramatic offended-looking face he's ever seen.

"I can't _believe_ -" Lance spits out, "that I've been _betrayed_ like this-" He crawls forward, then yelps when Keith launches a pillow towards his head. It smacks him right in the face, almost making him fall over. The sight of Lance's hair sticking up all over the place, as if he had stuck his finger into an electric socket, just set Keith off again.

"Oh, you're asking for it," Lance says, lips twisted into a grin. He crawls back up onto the bed, using the pillow as a shield to bat away any defense Keith throws his way. Keith half-heartedly tries to roll away, his body still weak and shaking with laughter. When Lance's hands came down to his sides, Keith knew he was done for.

"Feel the pain!" Lance yells, trapping Keith with his legs to prevent him from throwing him off the bed. "Feel the pain you caused me!"

"Oh my god- Lance- stop-!" Keith laughs, grabbing for the other boy's arms. His sides hurt from both the tickling and the laughter.

"Hm, what was that?" Lance sang, leaning over him. "I can't hear you, dear, speak louder."

Gasping at this point, Keith weakly makes an attempt to shove him off, trying to shield his body with his arms. "Off-!"

Lance makes a tsk-tsk noise. "What's the magic word?"

"-Please?"

"Nope," he says, popping the P. He wiggles his fingers more, making Keith jerk. There are actual tears in his eyes. "What's one thing you love more than anything else in the entire universe?" As if to drive his point home, he bats his eyelashes dramatically. "Oh, whatever could it be? What about the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen?"

Keith manages to push his hands away, gasping. He sends Lance a smirk. "Hunk."

Lance's eyes flare and his mouth opens, but then he stops and closes it. He nods his head thoughtfully, humming under his breath. "Hm... Well, you're not wrong."

Keith hopefully raises an eyebrow. "Does that mean...?"

Lance stares at him, then finally lets him go, flopping onto the bed beside him with a smug look on his face. "Only because I love you. You should thank me."

"I should thank you?" Keith quotes. "Would a kick to the face suffice?"

Lance lifts up a finger. "How about a kiss instead?"

Keith pretends to think about it, tapping his chin. After a few moments, he shoots Lance a soft grin. "I guess that'll do," he says, then sits up on his elbows and leans over, letting his hair tickle Lance's skin. He chuckles at his scowl before he closes the distance, pressing his chapped, dry lips against Lance's soft, smooth ones. He can feel him smile.

They've kissed before. Countless times. He's tried to chart them all, but by the time he's into the fifties his head is swimming- and sometimes those kisses are from only a single day. They've kissed so much that he can hardly remember a time when he didn't know what Lance's lips felt like against his own, didn't know what they tasted like, didn't know the smell of his skin right under his nose. The time before feels so far away.

No matter how many times they do it, it never fails to launch millions of butterflies into Keith's stomach. Even as they pull away, the image of Lance looking up at him as if he were his whole world would never grow old. It would never exhaust him. He would forever feel drowned in it, drunk on something he can't actually drink. And as he watches a shy smile appear on Lance's face, he can't help but think, _I want to stay here forever._

"You, actually," Keith whispers.

Lance blinks. "Me?"

"The most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen." A faint pink hue settles over his cheeks, but he doesn't look away from ocean blue. "Hunk is definitely a majestic piece of art that deserves to be in all the museums, but to me, it's... it's you."

Maybe it's the star stickers that make Lance's whole face glow, but Keith isn't sure. All he knows is that Lance is out right staring at him now, absorbing every little thing, drinking him in as if he's a puddle that will soon fade in the noontime sun, as if he'll disappear if he's not quick enough. And then he's laughing, pulling Keith closer to him and cupping his face and whispering the words that make Keith's heart sing.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Lance says, eyes shining, face red. "God, you're amazing, Keith. Amazing."

Keith huffs, but he's smiling, too. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, I'm so not," Lance says, and he gives Keith an unexpected kiss. He pulls away just enough to speak again. He never looks away from Keith's flustered gaze. "It's you for me, too."

Keith doesn't hide his blush. Mostly because he's unable to- Lance has him rooted in place. "Oh. That's- thank you."

Lance raises his eyebrows at him, then snorts, a grin making its way onto his face. "You're welcome, mullet."

The feeling of being naked and exposed, open for Lance to see into his very embarrassed soul, sends Keith diving for the crook of Lance's neck, hiding his face as his boyfriend's chest shakes with laughter. They're both laughing at this point, but you'd have to hold a gun to Keith's head for him to admit to it later.

When the last of the chortles die out, Keith releases a long, tired sigh. He goes back to tracing circles into Lance's dark skin, and in doing so it brings back the question Lance had asked only a little bit ago.

He swallows, then takes a breath. "I... I don't actually miss anything. Nothing important enough for me to miss is back there."

Beneath him, he feels Lance shift. Before the other could say anything, he continues.

"But I do know what makes me happy." It's quiet. Keith swallows again, his tracing having stopped. "You do."

There's a moment before Lance speaks. "I do?"

"Yeah, Lance," Keith says, closing his eyes. "You make me happy." He grumbles under his breath, hiding his face deeper into Lance's neck. "There. I answered your question."

Fingers drag through his hair, creating a calming lull. When Lance speaks again, he sounds flustered. "Heh... out of everything you could've chosen..."

"You make me happy, Lance," Keith presses, sitting up. He glares at the boy staring wide-eyed back at him. "More than anything else ever has." He lifts his hand and taps against Lance's forehead, startling him. "Get that through your thick skull."

Lance puts on a pout, rubbing his forehead, his cheeks pink. He looks at Keith then, his eyes hesitant, before they melt into something else, something warmer, something that makes the air still in Keith's lungs.

"You make me happy, too, Keith," Lance murmurs, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his face. "Really happy."

They both probably look quite stupid, goofy grins plastered onto their faces, but since they do not have an audience they are aware of, neither really care.

Lance plants a kiss on the bridge of Keith's nose, then continues to travel up to his forehead, leaving behind a trail of kisses. Keith's laughing softly, and when Lance pulls away, he returns the favor, thriving in the sound of Lance's giggles.

Keith pulls away, once again resting his cheek on Lance's chest. The smell of Lance is everywhere- his skin, the bed, the borrowed shirt of his Keith wore. He never wanted to move from this spot.

"You're wrong, you know," Lance murmurs.

Keith frowns, looking up at him. He's staring at the ceiling again. "What do you mean, 'I'm wrong'?"

"About you not having a family. You do." Lance's arms pull him in closer, and he looks down at him, their noses almost touching. "We're your family, Keith. Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Allura and Coran." He smiles, small and softly, beautiful and sincere. "Me."

The feeling of sunlight filters into his chest, warming every nook and cranny and filling it with glowing gold. Even so, Keith chuckles, dropping his gaze. "Lance, you know that's not what I-"

"Do you want me to get Allura in here to drive the point home, or-"

Keith's head shoots up, eyes wide. "Oh god, please no."

Lance laughs, throwing his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. When Lance laughs, his body is like a cracking vessel, barely containing the amount of joy his soul emits. It seeps out in every way possible- through his eyes, his mouth, the way his body shakes. He's a waterfall of pure happiness.

And Keith is in love with him.

"I'm in love with you," he blurts.

Lance opens his eyes, his lips still twisted into a grin, and Keith is certain now that he is definitely glowing, and it's not because of the star stickers.

"I know," Lance says. He pulls Keith close, who goes willingly. "I'm in love with you, too, Keith."

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly written as a test to try to get their personalities right, and I ended up actually liking it surprise surprise
> 
> can you tell I love them


End file.
